Episode 3944 (6th December 1995)
Plot The Robertses leave at 4.30am, driven by Don. On the way there, Don gets increasingly annoyed as Audrey gets at him over his treatment of Gail and Nick. Mavis tells Derek to allow her a little pleasure and let her go on the cruise. She also tells him that whilst she's away he could run The Kabin. Don accuses Audrey of hypocrisy when she starts on about honouring Ivy's wishes. Alf is alarmed as they start rowing in a service station. Audrey accuses Don of leading Ivy a dog's life with his affairs. Don refuses to drive her any more and Audrey is left stranded as Alf decides he must go on with Don. Kevin and Sally give Bill the back tax-money, telling him he can pay them back in instalments. He accepts the money and is very touched by their generosity. Derek accepts the challenge of running The Kabin when Rita suggests he couldn't cope. Audrey hitches a lift and gets to Buckingham Palace in time but isn't allowed in as she hasn't got a pass. She is furious to see Alf emerge from the palace accompanied by Betty who he dragged in from the crowds outside. Vicky is annoyed to discover Fiona has cut Steve's hair. Audrey swears she'll never forgive Alf for humiliating her. Alf accuses Don of ruining Audrey's day and refuses to pay his fare. Don drives off, leaving the Robertses stuck in London. Cast Regular cast *Alf Roberts O B E - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Daniel Osbourne - Lewis Harney *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Ashleigh Middleton *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Vicky McDonald - Chloe Newsome *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Billy Williams - Frank Mills Guest cast *Sheena Taylor - Gilian Cally *Policeman - Cameron Stewart *Japanese Tourist - Ryozo Kohira Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room and hallway *Service Station *Roads in and around London *The Mall, Buckingham Palace - Exterior Notes *The scene where Don Brennan stops his cab to argue with Audrey Roberts and then leaves her behind was recorded at Pentavia Retail Park, off Watford Way in Edgware, North London. *This episode was transmitted at 9.30pm to allow for coverage of Champions League football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alf has an appointment to keep at Buckingham Palace. Will Audrey be able to keep her mouth shut or will she end up in the Tower? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,200,000 viewers (7th place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1995 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD